Red Moon
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: being abused by her stepdad is just one of the things my oc has faced, and lived with. how will she fare when she meets vampires that are supposedly only a legend. what will happen to her life! edwardXoc jasperXoc alice not with jasper.
1. Welcome to forks

Hey!!!

It's me '**Edward Shines**' formally known as '**Akatsuki's Jewel**' I'm here to tell you I am making a fan fiction of twilight because I am addicted to the movie I have currently watched it 12 times.

But since I don't know everything about it like I don't know their birthdays or where they were born or anything personal, anybody that wants to let me know any info on the characters when I ask for info let me know and I'll message you for the info!!!

But in this story Edward is a sophomore… so is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my OC'S. And Alice is not going to be with jasper actually the only pairing that is originally in twilight will be Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie is by herself and Alice is with Emmett (big height diff. So funny: P).

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or it's characters, or the flash back in the beginning.

Claimer: do own OC'S: Roxas, and Dawn.

**RED MOON**

**CHAPPY 1-**

_1 year ago… (Sorry if this is a little messed up or wrong.)_

_Bella ran hoping to get away from James knowing now that her mother wasn't really there. James jumped in front of Bella and threw her across the room, as she slid she crashed and hit her head on the corner of a wall._

"_AAHH!!" She screamed as she hit her head touching the back of her head finding blood._

"_Action." James said as he started recording his attack on Bella._

_CRRAACCKKK!! Came the loud noise of a bone breaking as James broke Bella's right leg with the mere push of his hand._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Came the ear splitting scream of Bella Swan, when she felt the sharp pain of a broken leg._

"_Tell him. Tell Edward to save you. Tell him to avenge you!" James said as he held onto her leg and recorded._

"_No. No Edward don't, stay away!!" Bella yelled as Edward came crashing into James, and flew him across the floor sending splintered wood flying as they hit a wall._

_James shot up and threw Edward into a mirror smashing his face into the mirror shattering it a little._

"_You're the fastest, but you're alone. And weak." James said with a smirk up against Edward's ear._

"_Strong enough to beat you." Edward said as he threw James off of him and into a mirror._

_James got up and threw Edward into a window sending glass everywhere. Edward got up instantly and then ran to Bella.._

"_Bella I'm so sorry." Edward said as he picked Bella up and just as he jumped up into the air James jumped up and pulled them down by Edward's ankle and flew them across the room. Edward dropped Bella onto the ground and she rolled over onto a pile of glass._

"_Ahh." Bella gasped as she pulled out a piece of glass from her right leg, seeing blood start to stain her pants._

_James then jumped down to Bella, and lifted her right arm up by the wrist._

"_Ahh, ahh." Bella gasped as James suddenly bit into her wrist._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bella let out her 3__rd__ scream that night, as she started panting and convulsing on the floor._

_Edward shoved James into a wall as he held him there for a while before he bit into his neck and ripped off of chunk of skin from and spit it out to the side._

"_AHH!" James yelled._

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle jumped down from a ledge. Alice running immediately to Bella holding her arms down. As Jasper and Emmett ran to Edward as Carlisle grabbed Edward's shoulder and turned him towards him._

"_Edward stop, remember who you are." Carlisle said as he looked into Edward's eyes._

"_Carlisle, she's bleeding!" Alice called out as she got to Bella feeling her leg, and lifting her hand to her face, as she smelt the blood._

"_Edward Bella needs you." Carlisle said as he went to Bella and the boys pulled James away._

"_Alice, get your belt and tie it above my hands. Ok that's good, it's good go!" Carlisle said as he pushed Alice away and she ran to the boys as they held James she jumped on him and ripped his head off, throwing it into the fire that Jasper was still throwing wood into. After Alice went back to Bella and the boys kept ripping James apart and throwing the pieces into the fire._

_As Edward was about to run to Bella's side Victoria decided to make an appearance and push Alice off of Bella as Alice applied pressure to Bella's wound. At this Carlisle got up and went to Alice's side to make sure she was all right. While he did that Bella was going into the more advanced stages of being a vampire. Edward just stood there in shock and then he finally moved as fast as he could to get to Bella's side but as he got there she abruptly got up and smacked him away with her now pale white hand. Edward was smacked into the wall across from where he was standing but the wall almost crumbled beneath him. _

_He was shocked to say the least. He sat there stunned as Bella made her way toward him. When she got up to him she asked/screamed "why did you let this happen to me?! Why didn't you do anything to stop this?! You said that you would protect me!" As Bella was about to bend over to rip him apart like his brothers did to James, Victoria came over and put her hand on Bella's shoulder "get revenge on him later for now come with me and learn how to embrace your true vampire nature unlike these __**things!**__" she said as she pulled Bella in the direction of the used to be door, Bella didn't go reluctantly, she went willingly._

Present…

2 girls sat on a plane to the coldest, and wettest place in the continental U.S., Forks, Washington. It wasn't that long of a flight but one of the girls fell asleep against the others shoulder.

When the plane landed they both grabbed their carry-ons and exited the plane. As they got off they heard a man's voice yell from across the room

"Dawn! Roxas! Over here!" The man had short dark brown, almost black hair, he has light green eyes.

1 of the girls runs over to the man "hey daddy!" says the girl that has mid-back length black hair, with green eyes. she is wearing a red cotton dress that end mid-thigh, it has black ribbons that are tied in bows at the bottom, at the top it has a ribbon tied in a bow as well. She has red converse on her feet with black leggings that stop at the knee. A gold heart locket is stationed around her neck.(this is dawn)

The other girl slowly walks over at a leisurely pace "Yo." she says with a wave of her hand. She has ass length long hair that's black, with crazy bright blue streaks, and blue-green eyes. She has a light blue long sleeve shirt on that has the word 'trouble' written in black ink on the front and underneath those word it has a face that looks like this :P, she has a black jean jacket over that and she has a black jeans that flare at the bottom and just reach to the blue converse she has on her feet. She has a sterling-silver necklace with a skull pendant with onyx eyes. She has a bandage on her cheek and her wrist has white medical bandage going around it. Under her shirt sleeves she has a few bandages on her arms.(This is Roxas)

"Hey girls how was your flight to forks?" John asked (a random name we shall give the dad of this family)

"Yea it was great!" Dawn replied.

"Though you slept the whole time…" Roxas said under her breath.

"Hey it's not my fault you're the one that let me use your shoulder as a pillow!" Dawn said.

"Well lets go grab your luggage." John said as he started walking away.

They both ran to catch up to him. When they got their luggage they headed for his car which was parked outside the airport.

The moment the stepped foot out the door a rush of cold, wet air hit them and Dawn started shivering.

"I told you it was going to be cold…!" Roxas started scolding Dawn for not wearing something warmer. "I'll give you this to wear seeing as it's a little hot wearing a long-sleeve shirt and a jacket." She said as she took off her jacket and handed it to Dawn. Dawn took it happily and put it on fast while she thanked Roxas.

AFTER A 20 MIN. DRIVE-

Roxas was at this point leaned up against the passenger window in the car, sleeping. John was shocked to see she had a pained look on her face when he went to wake her.

"She always has that look on her face when she sleeps…" Dawn said in a sad voice.

"She has been sleeping like that since our brother died and mother remarried…"

John took Roxas' shoulder and roughly shock her shoulder for about 5 minutes before she finally woke up. When they got inside John showed them to their rooms. After Roxas and Dawn settled in Roxas snuck out of the house to go exploring in the forest she saw that was about half a mile away.

________________________________________________________________________

IN THE FOREST-

(Roxas' P.O.V.)

I walked through the forest that I found was oddly calming. I was walking when I realized that I had gone quite far, so I turned around to walk back home when I heard a growl coming from my left so I turned that way to see what it was. I truly wasn't scared. I didn't care if I died. I was only worried that dawn would be sad and cry. So I stood my ground as a black panther (don't know if there are any around forks but hey it's my story) came out of the bushes and started to come toward me. I didn't back up, or flinch as it got closer and growled. I only flinched as it pounced on me and started to tear at my skin and clothes.

Just as I was about to black out I saw some**thing **or some**one **knock the panther off and look at me… then… I blanked out.

________________________________________________________________________

A.N.-

Hey well hope you liked the first chapter of red moon. I will continue to update this story until it is finished I will try my hardest to make this a good fic. Well…

Ja nE

-Edward Shines


	2. Her life

Hey

'**Edward shines**' here to tell you, you are entering a new chapter of **RED MOON**!!! Hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing this.

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or it's characters, or the flash back in the beginning.

Claimer: do own OC'S: Roxas, and Dawn.

_Flashback/previously_

_**Thoughts**_

Normal

_Previously on red moon…_

_(Roxas' P.O.V.)_

_I walked through the forest that I found was oddly calming. I was walking when I realized that I had gone quite far, so I turned around to walk back home when I heard a growl coming from my left so I turned that way to see what it was. I truly wasn't scared. I didn't care if I died. I was only worried that dawn would be sad and cry. So I stood my ground as a black panther (don't know if there are any around forks but hey it's my story) came out of the bushes and started to come toward me. I didn't back up, or flinch as it got closer and growled. I only flinched as it pounced on me and started to tear at my skin and clothes. _

_Just as I was about to black out I saw some__**thing **__or some__**one **__knock the panther off and look at me… then… I blanked out._

I opened my eyes, which felt almost to heavy to open, and looked up at the ceiling…wait… CEILING?!

'_**What the hell, last I remember I was getting torn to shreds by a panther?! And that was when I was in the forest.'**_ Roxas thought as she looked around the room she was in.

She was lying on a white sofa bed, and there was a mound of books on the table to the right of the sofa. On a bookshelf in front of the sofa there was a stereo with CD's, records, and tapes lined up next to and below it. The room itself was pure white and there was a glass door that was open to my left.

Just as I was about to get up to see where I was the door was opened to reveal a bronze haired teen with golden-brown eyes and he was deathly pale almost pure white. He looked roughly 6 feet maybe more. He was so tall compared to my height of 5'2, I know I'm short, I always have been.

I started to sit up when I felt a ripping pain on my skin, my eyes widened but I didn't scream nor did I tear up/cry. The boy came to my side and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas Brooke, but who are you? And where am I?" I asked in return as the pain started to fade away the less I moved.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I found you in the forest being attacked by a panther so I killed it and brought you here. You had many wounds so I got Carlisle, my father who's a doctor, to check them out. He stitched them up and wrapped them in gauze. So don't move around so much." Edward informed her.

"Thanks, but you really should have just let me die, I was already waiting for it…" I said in a monotone voice as I got up not wincing even with my wounds, my left eye just closed a bit every time I pulled at the wrong place.

"Hey how do I get to forks high school, my house is only about 3 miles from there." I asked Edward.

"You should really stay still!" Said a girl with pixie cut dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes; she as well was deathly pale. As she walked through the doorway and hugged me slightly as she said, "I'm Alice, I just know we'll be great friends!"

A pale boy with dirty blonde hair in wide curls that is messy, he also has golden-orange eyes. He looks at me with a pained expression on his face. "I'm jasper, nice to meet you."

I suddenly felt quite calm and I didn't want to leave, but I knew I would have to dad would be worried soon.

"Guys I'm glad that you helped me and all but I have to get home my dad might get worried soon, supposing he isn't already" Roxas stated laughing slightly

"I'll take you home… and explain what happened to your dad" Edward said as he helped her toward the door

When he got her to the garage he opened his silver Volvo's door and helped Roxas get into the car. They drove for about 5 minutes when Edward finally asked "when we found you, you already had bandages on from a different event… what happened?"

"why do you care? Your just someone that happen to save me…" Roxas asked

"I don't know why I care, I just somehow know you've been through a lot and you won't tell people how you really feel" Edward answered her question

" *sigh* fine when my mother divorced my dad, my sister and I lived with our mother for a while. But then a few months ago she got a boyfriend who acted nice but when she left the room he was a total pervert and he tried to make advances on me. He would rub my thigh or put his arm behind my head when he sat next to me on the couch. I would always try to push him away but recently he got aggressive and he… and he…" at this point Roxas looked as if she could cry, but like always she didn't.

"he tried to r-rape me but I kicked him and in return he sprained my wrist and cut my arms with a knife he had. I got cut on my cheeks, but before he could do anything else I pushed him off me and I ran out of the house. When my mother came back he told her I kicked him and she smacked me. But I never told my sister any of this happened. She's ya know weak at heart, cries about everything." Roxas finally finished as she started to recognize the area she was in.

"why didn't you tell your mom what happened?" Edward asked

"cause then she wouldn't have believed me" Roxas answered

"oh…" Edward sighed

"do you go to forks high?" Roxas asked

"yes I do and so do my brothers and sisters. Are you going to be new there?" Edward said and inquired

"yea I just moved in with my father my sister and I start tomorrow" Roxas stated "maybe I'll see you"

"you might, would you like to come sit with us at our table? I'll introduce you to Emmett and Rosalie" Edward said

"sure I'll see you at school" Roxas said as Edward pulled onto the road that she said she lived on. "and thanks again" she said as she carefully got out of the car

"ROXAS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" her dad asked in a worried voice as he pulled her to his chest hugging her.

"uh… I'm sorry sir I found her in the forest being attacked by a panther so I killed it and had dr. Cullen, my father, fix her wounds" Edward said as he stepped out of the car

"thank you so much. You say your doctor cullen's son? I work with him; which son are you?" john asked Edward

"I'm Edward cullen sir"

"can you tell him I said thank you?" Roxas asked Edward getting away from john and walking toward Edward

"sure" Edward answered

I hugged him around the middle and realized he was a full head taller that me "thank you again for saving me" I let him go and he walked to his car got in and left.

**A.N.-**

**Well that's all I got for now… sorry it was kinda a sad chappy… well it's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired only got like 4 hours of sleep last night so now I'm a bit to tired to write anymore**

**Ja Ne**

**-Edward Shines**


	3. a first day's morning

Hey!!!

Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise it won't take so long…NOW…

Well you see my computer broke and so I have to get it fixed so I'm using my dad's computer… and I have like 3 days 'til I go to summer break!!! I'd like to thank all you people who reviewed, private messaged me, and/or fav'd me!!! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or its characters (I **wish** I did), or the flash back in the beginning.

Claimer: do own OC'S: Roxas, and Dawn.

_Previously on red moon…_

"_Can you tell him I said thank you?" Roxas asked Edward getting away from john and walking toward Edward_

"_Sure" Edward answered_

_I hugged him around the middle and realized he was a full head taller than me "thank you again for saving me" I let him go and he walked to his car got in and left._

*-***R***-***M***-*

As Roxas walked in the front door her dad behind her sister came down the stairs running. As she jumped on Roxas, Roxas flinched squinting her eyes a bit but not wincing.

"Can you please get off your sister I'm sure she's in pain!" john exclaimed to dawn as dawn got off her sister and noticed that she had even more bandages than before.

"Roxas what the nuggets happened to you, and are you okay?!" dawn asked urgently

"Ok, 1st so nice of you to notice before you jump on me, 2nd mauled by a panther, 3rd yes I am" Roxas said as she started to walk up the stairs to her room.

As Roxas got to her room she noticed how dark it actually was. She looked at the clock which was placed on a light stand next to her bed. She walked over to her bed, as her wrist which had just started to heal before the panther broke it and ripped the skin off, started to throb with pain. She forgot that her back was injured but quickly remembered as she dropped onto her bed. She shot up not afraid to show pain now that she was by herself.

*-***R***-***M***-*

Roxas woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 7:00am. Sighing she hit the off button while she got up and off her bed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a black shirt that has sleeves going to about her elbows. The shirt has several rips on the sleeves and 3 skulls on the front in white-silver. A midnight blue plaid skirt is pulled out next. She pulls out gray and black stripped socks that go to her thighs, and a (meaning only 1 glove; for her right hand) light blue fingerless gloves. She walks over to her closet that has her belts, jackets and shoes and pulls out a silver 2 inch thick belt and a pair of lace up ankle boots.

She walks into the bathroom that is right down the hall, takes a shower, puts on her clothes and walks back to her room. She walks to her dresser once again and looks at the top of it. Finding a medium sized jewelry box. She opens it up and pulls out a sterling silver chain that when put on goes to about the top of her chest. She also pulls out a silver skull pendant with jade green eyes. She slips her boots onto her feet and laces them up halfway and lets the unlace part (top part) fall outward and flare outward over the laced half. Before walking out of the room she grabbed her black scrunchy and put her hair in a high ponytail.

Roxas walked out of her room and to her sister's room and knocked on the door. When she got on answer she tried to open the door but found it was locked. She walked back to room and came back 10 seconds later with a hair pin. She picked the lock and found her sister sprawled out on her bed almost falling off. Part of the blanket around her waist and the edge of it wrapped around her right leg.

She went up to her sisters ear and blew in it, when her sister twitched and rubbed her ear slightly woken Roxas stared at Dawn wide-eyed and whispered boo. Dawn screamed and fell out of bed waking up instantly, still tangled in the blanket.

"Wake up we have school" Roxas told Dawn as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Roxas walked into the kitchen and made a bagel with mayo, honey roasted ham, and a slice of cheese (it so yummy I love to eat them). She scrambled some eggs, fried bacon, and made rice. She put it all onto one plate and set it on the table as her sister came down the stairs dressed in a light brown plaid skirt with a pink off the shoulder top with a black bikini top underneath(you could tell cuz' the strings were tied around her neck). She had black leggings that went up to her mid-thigh and pink converse. She had a red heart pendant around her neck held by a silver chain. Her hair was put up so that the sides of her hair were pulled into pigtails at the back of her head held by red rubber bands, with her bangs still framing her face.

Dawn sat at the table eating the food Roxas made for her.

"Hurry up and eat fast. We have to leave soon it's already 7:20" Roxas told Dawn

*-***R***-***M***-*

When they got to school people were walking up to them and asking them questions like why they moved here or when or if they wanted to be friends, personally Roxas had had enough of all this talking and questions that she wanted to tell everyone to get the fuck away and leave her and her sister alone… and that's exactly what she did in those exact words. Almost instantly everyone backed away. Roxas was happy; she never liked the spot-light. She watched as the silver Volvo that drove her home last night pulled into the parking-lot of forks high school. As Edward got out of the Volvo Roxas waved to him and he waved back.

*-***R***-***M***-*

_**A.N.-**_

_**Hey well I promise I will update soon!!! Don't give up on me as an authoress!!!**_

_**Ja nE**_

_**-**_**Edward shines**


	4. lunch

Hey I promised you a chappy and here it is!

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or its characters (I **wish** I did), or the flash back in the beginning.

Claimer: do own OC'S: Roxas, and Dawn, etc…

_Previously on red moon…_

_When they got to school people were walking up to them and asking them questions like why they moved here or when or if they wanted to be friends, personally Roxas had had enough of all this talking and questions that she wanted to tell everyone to get the fuck away and leave her and her sister alone… and that's exactly what she did in those exact words. Almost instantly everyone backed away. Roxas was happy; she never liked the spot-light. She watched as the silver Volvo that drove her home last night pulled into the parking-lot of forks high school. As Edward got out of the Volvo Roxas waved to him and he waved back._

*-***R***-***M***-*

ROXAS P.O.V.

I heard whispering from all around me so I tried to listen to what they were saying.

'_Oh my gosh Edward Cullen actually waved back! To the new girl!_'

'_**So what if it's Edward, does he usually not wave back or something? He seems pretty popular.' **_I wondered silently as I walked toward Edward.

"Hey Edward, where are ur brothers and sisters?" I asked him as I got to where he was standing.

"They should be here any moment." Edward stated as he leaned against his car.

Right after he said that 2 more cars pulled into the parking lot.

"That's them" Edward told me.

"oh, ok hey will you show me where the office is?" I asked.

"sure."

*-***R***-***M***-*

NORMAL P.O.V.

"What classes do you have?" Edward asked Roxas.

Roxas looked at her schedule and turned to Edward handing him the schedule. Edward looked at the schedule for a few minutes before handing it back to her.

"You have the same classes as me." he stated before walking away.

"you coming?" Edward asked turning in the direction she was standing.

"Oh… yeah." Roxas muttered jogging to catch up to him.

*-***R***-***M***-*

When they got to their first class Edward brought Roxas toward his seat that was on the far right of the room at about the middle of the class room. When the teacher walked in he noticed Roxas and asked her to come up to the front of the class room and tell a bit about herself.

"My name is Roxas May and I like to fight, I love my sister, my favorite colors are blue and black, I hate preps, liars, and dogs. I used to play the guitar but I quit." Roxas said staring at the back wall of the class room.

*-***R***-***M***-*

At lunch Edward and I walked to the café and wandered over to the table I was guessing he normally sat at. A few minutes after they got to the table Alice and Jasper came into the café and looked at me Alice dashed over to me and gently wrapped her arms around me.

"Roxas I'm so happy you're gonna eat at our table! How is your back?" Alice asked happily.

"It doesn't hurt that much" Roxas told her.

"Liar" was all Jasper said.

"I'm not lying Jasper." Roxas stated to him.

"Sure you aren't, and my name's Lassie." Jasper said.

"Really cuz I thought it was." A tall guy said from behind Jasper.

"Emmett that's not funny." Jasper muttered.

"I thought it was!" 2 voices said 1 being Roxas the other was coming from behind the tall guy.

"Roxas this is Emmett… Rosalie come out from behind Emmett." A blond girl came out from behind Emmett. "Roxas this is Rosalie." Edward introduced us.

"Um… hi." Roxas stated.

"Hey" Rosalie said calmly.

"Ur so cute!" Emmett said loudly.

Alice walked up next to Emmett and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I was just being friendly, you didn't have to take it that way!" Emmett exclaimed trying to dodge all the smacks Alice was giving him.

Roxas walked over to Rosalie who was watching in amusement.

"Are they always like this?" Roxas asked.

"Most of the time… yes." Rosalie answered.

*-***R***-***M***-*

DAWN P.O.V.

I was sitting at a table at about the middle of the café when I saw my sister talking to some boys and a couple girls. I turned to the people I was sitting with and asked "Who are those people?" While pointing to the people with Roxas.

"You mean you don't know! Those are the Cullen's!" Said one of the girls that were around me.

"But who are they, what are they like?" I ask.

"Well Jasper is the blonde guy. He's pretty quiet most of the time, and has a pretty calming air to him. That big guy is Emmett he's like a big cuddly teddy bear, he can be scary looking, but he's actually a good guy. That little girl by him is Alice she's his girlfriend and so peppy all the time, and one of the prettiest girls here. Next to Rosalie of course the blonde girl she's the prettiest girl here, smart, can be kind of snobbish and bossy but also popular. And the last one the bronze/blonde is Edward he's smart and pretty to himself a lot unless with his brothers and sisters. And like the hottest guy in the school, and everyone loves him!!" She sighed happily as she finished explaining about Edward.

"Well that's nice to know. Hey guys I'll be right back k?" I said as I stood up and walked over to the table the Cullen's were sitting at.

"Hey sis. Who are they?" I asked as I tapped Roxas' shoulder as if I didn't already know. She turned to look at me and started to introduce me to them.

"Well this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie" Roxas said while pointing to each person. They all said their version of hello.

I blushed as I looked at Jasper. '_**God Jasper is HOT!**_' I thought as I stared at Jasper.

EDWARD P.O.V.

'_**God Jasper is HOT!**_' I heard dawn think. I smirked and looked at Roxas she was giggling about something. I tried to listen to her thoughts but the harder I tried to listen the less I heard. I started to feel like it was one of those moments where you here crickets.

*-***R***-***M***-*

A.N.-

Hey well that chappy was extremely hard to write for some reason… see you next time!!! **R&R **

Ja nE

-EDWARD SHINES


End file.
